


Water Tight

by HobNobsandTea, Sinistretoile, TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Series: Salacious Serendipity [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chance Meetings, Comic-Con, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hot Tub Sex, Hotel Sex, Marathon Sex, Morning Sex, San Diego Comic-Con, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Swimming Pools, Teasing, horseplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobNobsandTea/pseuds/HobNobsandTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're on vacation in San Diego and it just so happens to be during SDCCI. You couldn't be more aggravated until you run into someone familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You desperately needed the vacation over summer break. But just your luck, you chose San Diego during some godawful convention. There were literally people everywhere. Dressed in costumes and annoying the hell out of you.  
You feel a tap on your shoulder. With a sigh, you turn. "For the millionth fucking time, I don't need rescued." You meet a pair of familiar crystalline blue eyes. Eyes you've dreamt about for almost a year.  
"I was thinking more along the lines of tying you up, pet."  
"Thomas."  
"You remember."  
"How could I forget?"  
He takes the seat next to you at the bar. "You never called me."  
"I lost your number."  
"Ouch." He pretends to be wounded, clutching a hand to his chest.  
"Seriously." You look him over in his suit and slightly disheveled hair. "What are you doing here?"  
"Convention. You?"  
"Vacation." His hand rests on your knee. You feel a dull throb of desire. "I need to be honest with you."  
"Go on."  
"I have thought about that night nearly every night since. And right now, all I can think about is getting you out of that suit and having a repeat."  
Tom smiles and brings his hand up to brush your cheek then into your hair, grabbing it tightly. You gasp. "I was thinking the same thing. My room, 418. Ten minutes. Be wearing those Brazilian stockings. And no knickers." He gestures to the bartender to refill your glass then walks away.  
You finish your drink before going into the ladies room and slipping off your panties. You stuff them in your bag. You don’t take your bra off. You couldn’t in this get up really. He’d just have to deal with that. At least there didn’t have to be any silly attempts and scenarios this time like there were last time. That was more awkward then sexy.  
Heading out of the bar, you head to the elevators and start to step in the first car that opens but stop, hopping out again. Checking your watch, you hurry to the gift shop in the hotel and buy several packs of condoms. You could never have enough, and last time . . . you definitely did not have enough. Fifteen would surely be enough. Probably more than enough. It was always good to have extras in case they broke . . . or the need for countless orgasms ensued.  
You hurry back to the elevators and get into first one going up, pressing the button to the 4th floor. Leaning back against the wall, you smile remembering the last night you spent together. You ached from head to toe for about two weeks following your romp with this stranger, but in a very pleasant way. He was so large, yet so masterful in his manipulations and movements. You couldn’t help but imagine all the things you wanted to do to him, all the things you wanted him to do to you since then.  
You kicked your own ass when you realized days later that you didn’t have the number he'd left you. How would you see him again? Experience that naughty, hot, sensual, passionate, carnal lust that woke you at night in a fevered frenzy? You'd been so damn disappointed to find that you were alone and had no way of contacting him. You hated this damn hotel and the geeks that overran it, sorely regretting your choice. Who knew that fate would give you a break and allow the two of you to cross paths again.  
Stepping off on his floor, you head to room 418. You paced yourself, trying not run at full speed to the door, more than anxious to see him again. You knock on the door. After a moment, it opens. Without a word, he reaches out to take your hand and pulls you inside. The door closes and locks automatically. He flips the bolt lock for added security.  
Pushing you up against the wall, he looks into your eyes, his own glowing with lust and excitement. He slides his hand into your hair before gripping it tightly. He pulls your head back a bit and crushes his lips onto yours. He forces your lips apart; his tongue flicks and dances with yours, devouring your mouth. Your tongue meets his, not able to surpress a moan. His kiss is just as savory and delicious as you remembered. Perhaps even more so.  
After a moment, the kiss breaks, leaving you both breathing hard. You grin, meeting his gaze. He puts his hand against the wall over you. His fingertips stroke your face. “First things first.” He says in his deep husky voice.  
“Oh? What’s that?”  
He holds up his hand. “Phone.”  
You blink not certain you heard him right. “Phone?” He just stares at you, holding out his hand. You reach into your bag and pull it out, unlocking it before handing it to him. It seemed he had the same kind. It only took him moments to punch in his contact information and phone number, saving it to the contacts list. Then he sent his own phone a message, so he could have your number as well.  
“Good.” He hands back your phone. “Now, that we got that cleared up.” He kisses you once more before taking your hand and leading you further into the suite. Last time, you were together you met in your hotel room. However, this wasn’t a room so much as a suite. He takes you through the double doors that led into the bedroom.  
“Hmm. I take it you’ve gotten work since we’ve last met then?” You take in the plush surroundings.  
He grins. You still weren’t familiar with him or his work. “You could say that.” Apparently, you weren’t a Marvel fan otherwise you might have put two and two together. He takes your purse and jacket, putting them aside. Then he leads you to the bed and sits you down. He kneels on the floor, looking up at you as he slips the buckle of the strap of your heel loose. He removes it slowlt then kisses your ankle. Tossing it away, he moves to the other and does the same. Once he tossed the shoe away, he keeps a hold of your ankle and begins to slowly trail kisses up your leg.  
Thomas nips the back of your knee. Your lips part, wetness pooling between your legs. You lift up as he pushes the skirt of your dress up around your hips. You lean back on your elbows. "How I've missed you." He brushes his lips over the tuft of short trimmed hair, breathing in your scent. "No judgment." You sigh. "No expectations." He looks up at you. "Just you and I." You look down at him, feeling a ball of tension in your belly. His hot breath on your mound opens you up like a flower.  
"No one else."  
"What's that, pet?"  
"There's been no one else." He groans. He was the last one to touch you, to taste you, to fuck you. With a growl, he slams you back on the bed, moving over you and above you. His mouth claims yours rough and hard as he reaches down to unbuckle his belt and free his aching cock from his dress slacks. His fingers roughly part your folds and invade you. You cry out into his mouth. "Stop!"  
He pulls away. "Why?"  
"Condom."  
"Right." He smiles almost sheepishly.  
"In my bag." He stands up and crosses the room to your bag. He tears into the first box. You watch him with hooded eyes as he tears the foil package open with his teeth then rolls the latex down his purplish red shaft. Your lips part in anticipation.  
The wanton look on your face stabs him with need. He'd had many women look at him with lust, love and need, but no one as purely as you. You wanted nothing from him but him. "You're going to be the end of me."  
"No, lover. You're going to the end of me."  
"You've got that right." He pounces on you, kissing your breath away as he grips your hair. With a hard thrust, he claims you, drawing a guttural scream from you. Your tight wet body clamps down on him and he nearly comes undone. He wraps your leg around his waist. His thrusts are almost painful, but you love every one. He buries his face in your neck, teeth set to your collarbone. His free hand reaches between you and finds your swollen clit.  
Your back arches off the bed. His thrusts become erratic. "Cum, pet. Cum for me." His voice is breathless and hot, straining with effort not to cum before you. Your walls pulse around him. "God, cum for me." He pounds you hard, punishing your clit until it's all too much. You dig your nails into his back when your release hits, blinding and fierce. With a groan, Tom finds his in a flurry of thrusts before laying breathless on top of you.  
After a few moments as the aftershocks of pleasure started to subside and you both caught your breath, he rolls to the side of you. A moan escapes you when he withdraws and you’re suddenly reminded just how large he was. He not only filled you but he stretched you quite a bit. You realize that your imagination didn’t do reality justice.  
Tom grins and strokes your face before stealing a deep kiss, and looking down into your eyes. “God, I love how tight you are.” He breathes more than pleased, having had quite a few lonely nights in hotels when he would have loved to have you for company. He’d dreamt of you lying naked, stretched out across his bed, that wanton look in your eyes pleading him to take you over and over again. The harder and deeper the better. He grins a bit bigger as he leans down and nibbles at your shoulder pressing his teeth against your skin but not biting down.  
“I love how big you are, so I suppose we’re even.” You grin mischievously and reach down between the two of you, wrapping your hand around his still firm cock. You squeeze a moment before stroking him firmly. He groans at your touch. His eyes roll back and close as his back arches and his hips thrust against your hand a few times. “Hmm. Someone has some built up sexual frustration.” You smile wickedly. “We’re going to have to do something about that, aren’t we?”  
He grins as his hips thrust against your hand again. “Oh yes, darling. It’s not even 9 p.m. yet and I don’t have to be back at the convention center until 4 p.m. tomorrow.”  
You listened to him, yet again you didn’t. You could feel him growing harder in your hand which was your goal. You were anxious to feel him inside of you again. “Are you working security or something?”  
His hips stop moving and his eyes open as though you’d hit the nail on the head of something that he’d thought about since the time you left each other’s company. On one side, it was thrilling beyond words to have a woman as beautiful as you be completely ignorant to who he was and what he really did for a living. On the other hand, he felt like he was deceiving you. He could only imagine how pissed you’d be if you were watching a movie, saw him, and realized who he was. “Um, no . . . actually . . .” He stumbles. You frown when you feel his hardness starting to grow soft. No, no, no! That isn’t what you wanted at all! You were just trying to make conversation in between fucking each other's brains out. “I’m actually a . . . guest. On one of the panels.” He clears his throat.  
“That’s really cool, I guess. Good for your exposure?” You wrap your leg around his waist and flip him over on his back. You sit up, straddling his abdomen, and look down at him. Your hands rest on his chest for balance. “We shouldn’t talk about work; we have more important things to focus on.” You slide down, grinding against his cock, feeling him against your quivering cunt. Tom rests his hands on your thighs, quite enjoying your movements. It seemed like he was genuinely troubled not having told you something he felt he should. You grind a little harder against him, trying to pull his head back to where you wanted it. Both of them.  
"Pet. Listen to me."  
You sigh and sit up, pressing the length of him between your pelvis and his. "Thomas."  
"I don't want you to feel like I've deceived you."  
"Fine. What is it?"  
"I'm not a struggling actor."  
"Ok. . ."  
"You've heard of the Marvel movies?"  
"Yes. Comic book movies, right?"  
"Yes, pet. I play Loki."  
"Alright. That really doesn't mean anything to me aside from the Norse mythological god. Now, can we please focus?" You slide off his legs and stand. Reaching behind you, you unzip the dress and let it fall to the floor. You unclasp the bra and slide it down your arms. Once again, you stand before him in the Brazilian stockings and your heels.  
"God, you're beautiful."  
"I've missed you, Thomas." You kneel before him. "I haven't had time for anyone else and I haven't wanted anyone else." You pull his slacks down off his hips. He lifts them so you can pull them off the rest of the way. "You broke my vagina."  
"God, don't say that." He half-laughs.  
"It's true." You stroke his semi-hard cock. "I couldn't get wet without thinking of your mouth or your cock." You press the flat of your tongue against the head of his cock. "But I would cum so hard, crying out your name."  
He grabs your hair. "Show me." He scoots back to the headboard and spreads his legs. You settle your back against his chest. He moves you up and drapes each of your legs over his. He watches you in the mirror. You rub your clit in circles. Instead of licking your own fingers, you lift them to Tom's mouth. He laves both fingers you place on his lips.  
Your breath hitches as you slide two fingers inside your swollen, sore honey pot. Tom's tongue rolls over his lips. His eyes flick from your hands on your pussy to your face. Your flushed cheeks, parted lips, closed eyes. Your fingers thrusting in and out, plucking and rubbing your clit.  
"Tell me what you think about."  
"Your mouth on my clit. Sucking and nibbling. Your fingers thrusting inside me."  
"Mmmm. Do you just use your fingers or do you use toys?"  
"A toy if I'm thinking of your cock." Your hips buck. "Stop talking if you want me to cum." He brushes the hair from your neck. His lips trail kisses. His hands cup your breasts. He moans as you undulate against him, thinking that you'd done this nearly every night.  
"Cum, darling." Your body trembles and sings with pleasure. He draws your ear lobe into his mouth, biting down as he watches you fuck yourself with your fingers. He wouldn't forget the sight. And he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. "Cum so I fuck you again, love." You buck and moan, pushing yourself over the edge. Your tremors give him a chance to put on a condom but when the tremors subside, he lifts you up to straddle him, facing the mirror. He sits up and shifts his hips to work his way inside you. You gasp as he moans.  
You tuck your feet against Tom's sides. His rocking thrusts brush the head of his cock against your sweet spot. His hands cup your breasts, pinching your nipples between thumb and forefinger. His lips and tongue assault your ear and neck.  
"You taste exquisite. Just as I remember." His breath is hot against your ear. His moans and gasps turn you on even been more. "Fuck." He groans, holding your chest under your breasts.  
"Fuck. Thomas. You feel so good."  
"Oh god darling, so do you."  
You lean your head back on his shoulder. His lips devour your throat. You rock your hips to meet his. "Yes, darling. Just like- oh god-"  
"Oh fuck. Yes."  
You bounce on him as he thrusts up into you. "Oh god. Yes, darling!" He clutches your breasts and pounds into you. Your gasping moans become a keen when orgasm hits. Tom grunts and finishes just after you.  
He withdraws from you and lays you down, pulling the covers up over you both. "Let's take a nap then go grab a bite. I'm famished, but you've worn me out after a long day."  
"That sounds like heaven."  
He tucks your hair behind your ear. "Would you think me forward if I asked you to spend the rest of this weekend with me?"  
“Hmm. The whole weekend, is it? Not sure I bought enough condoms to last us that long.”  
He grins. “Well when we wake up, we can take inventory and see if a trip to the store is required.” He kisses your cheek causing you to giggle. He wraps his arms around you, feeling the warmth of your body and the slight sheen of sweat from your shared efforts just moments ago. He growls softly.  
“Oooh.” You grin. “Do that again” Your body presses harder against his. He smiles and leans closer to your ear. A low, deep rumble emanates from deep inside his chest and you can feel it vibrate down your spine. It was a thrilling sound that made your body twitch. Tom’s hand moves down from your shoulders to the small of your back pressing your hips harder against his. He feels you quiver just from the simplest of sounds he made.  
"Such a wanton creature. How did I get lucky enough to have met you?" He pulls your body against him, his thigh between your legs. "Sleep now. So I can ravage you later." You were pretty sure you wouldn't be able to sleep, but the sound of his breath and beat of his heart against your chest did the trick.

You wake a few hours later to the sound of the shower. Steam rolls out of the open door. You step into the shower behind him. He wipes his face as he turns. "Sleep well, gorgeous?"  
"I did. You?"  
"Splendidly." You squeeze around him and under the spray. "I rather enjoy waking up with you in my bed." He cups your face and kisses you deeply and soundly. "Now, relax and let me clean my dirty girl up."  
Tom lathers up his hands and begins to rub your body clean. "YOUR dirty girl?"  
He grips your hair roughly and tightly. You gasp delightedly. His eyes glint possessively as he devours your lips, scraping his teeth over your kiss swollen bottom lip. "Yes. Mine." He backs you up to the wall and uses his knee to part your thighs. He reaches between your legs to cup you. "Was I not your last and have claimed you again?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes what?" He twists your hair.  
"Yes, sir." Your body trembles. Your wetness seeps out to his fingers.  
"Mmmm. My dirty girl likes that." His fingers dip inside you, drawing out a sigh. "Now, behave while I clean you up. So, we can go eat. I'm starving." You lean on the wall while his hands caress and tease you.

Thomas places a hand at the small of your back as you walk to the elevator. He keeps his hand on you until you're in the car. His driver raises an eyebrow. You noticed several people in the lobby whispering and staring. Some even took pictures. "Where to, sir?"  
"The closest decent restaurant to take a beautiful woman to."  
The driver nods. You turn to him. "Alright. I give. Just how famous are you and what have I gotten myself into?"  
“Well, I can’t be too famous if you honestly haven’t heard of me in the past year since we left each other’s company.” He smiles nervously. You arch a brow, staring at him as he clears his throat and sighs. “I was in War Horse with Benedict Cumberbatch. But my 'break out' role in Hollywood was playing Loki in the Marvel movie universe. And things have been steadily climbing since then.”  
“Really.” Was your head so buried in the sand that you had absolutely no idea about this? You’d heard the kids around the school talking about the Marvel movies. You heard the name Thor thrown around and even Loki, but never in your wildest dreams did you make the connection. He was already famous when you’d crossed paths a year ago.  
“Is this . . .” He paused a moment, “Is this something . . . that would be a deal breaker for you?” His voice was soft. He desperately hoped it wouldn’t send you fleeing.  
“Am I going to be brutally murdered by your fans if I’m seen with you?”  
“Heaven’s no. My fans aren’t like that. They are very enthusiastic and passionate, but their attentions are very benign.”  
“Then what’s the problem?” You honestly didn’t care who he was, or what he did for a living. What you did care about is what a fantastic lover he was. The fun the two of you had when you were alone together in bed. The nasty things you did to each other, the rough fucking, the slight bondage, the domination games. . . all of it. You never knew anyone like him. He was a treasure that you may have never found if that moron who stood you up had actually turned up for your date.  
A smile appeared on Tom’s face, “Really?” His tone was hopeful and it pleased you to no end. And that surprised you. “You . . . don’t mind my being slightly famous?”  
You move closer to him, resting your hand on his knee. You lean in and kiss him feverishly. His hand slides into your hair, gripping slightly as he devoured your lips anxiously. The kiss broke with both of you turned on. You gaze into each other’s eyes. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with our time together.” You whisper. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you against him, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Hmmm. Maybe, there’s a way we can have a bit more fun because of it.” A mischievous look gleams in his eye.  
“Oh? What did you have in mind?”


	2. Chapter 2

The restaurant gives you their last table, just before close. Thomas sits next to you. "Tell me what you've been doing since I left you."  
"I was promoted to assistant superintendent. They get elected but I don't."  
"That's great."  
"Yes and no."  
"Explain, darling." He lays his hand on your thigh.  
"I got the recognition, but it's so much more work. That phrase over worked and underpaid? Education through and through." Your order wine and your meals.  
"Was that true what you said? Or just words in the heat of the moment?"  
"I'm not sure what you're talking about."  
He tips your chin up. "When you said you hadn't been with anyone else. You're not seeing anyone are you?"  
"No." He frowns. "I mean, no I'm not seeing anyone. I haven't had the time and honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
"Would it make you uncomfortable to know the same thing?" You stare into each other's eyes until the waiter brings the wine. Tom sips the chardonnay. "You never answered."  
"No, it wouldn't. In fact, it would please me to no end." He takes your wine glass and sets it down.  
"Don't disappear on me again." His thumb caresses your bottom lip. "I've gotten lucky twice. My luck just might run out." He kisses you deeply.  
You barely contain yourselves on the ride back to the hotel. Once again, Tom's hand at the small of your back propels you through the lobby to the elevator. As soon as the doors slide shut, he shoves you back against the wall. His body hard against yours.  
"I can't wait to get you back to the room." His mouth hovers before yours. "I'm going to fuck you."  
"Hard?"  
"Hard." He grinds his growing erection into you. "Deep."  
"Fast?"  
"Not yet. Slow." His long fingers wrap around your throat. The elevator dings. Tom takes a step back from you, but wraps his arm around your waist. Thankfully, there's no one in the hall at the late hour, so he doesn't have to hide the obvious bulge in his slacks. He slides the key card. The lock beeps. The world spins as he draws you back into the room, slams the door and gently tosses you on the bed. He shrugs off the blazer and works the knot of his tie loose. You watch him slowly unbutton his shirt. It's absolute torture. You get wet just watching him get naked. His eyes already fucking you. You open your legs as he unbuckles his belt.  
"Fuck. You're such a good girl. No knickers all evening." He flicks the button open and slides down the zipper. "Open wider." You spread your legs further apart, the dress bunching up around your hips. The dew of your lips glistens on the light.  
"Is that better, sir?"  
"Yes, pet." He pushes the pants down his legs and steps out of them, shoes and all. He steps up between your legs. You devour his cock before he has the chance to protest. His groan pierces you. "Oh fuck, darling." He reaches behind you and unzips your dress. His hips tremble as your lips and tongue taste him. His fingers slip into your hair. You spare a glance up. His eyes are closed, his head dropped back. His mouth is open in pure bliss. "Yes, pet." Your belly twists with desire. "Oh fuck." He tightens his grip. "Stop. Stop." He pulls your mouth off him. Without another word, he jerks your dress over your head and throws it. "Turn around. On your knees."  
Without argument, you immediately turn as Tom grasps your hips positioning you before him. You spread your thighs a bit. His fingers slide between your folds finding you soaking wet. With one swift stroke, he thrusts his throbbing hard cock deep inside of you. You gasp loudly and throw your head back. He pulls back before thrusting hard inside of you again. You can’t suppress the moan at the tingle his large cock sends up your spine and down your inner thighs with each of his hips movements.   
His movements become steady. Your eyes nearly roll back in your head as you bite your lip. His hand moves up your spine and slides into your hair, gripping. Not to hard but just enough for you to feel him holding your head in place while his movements become faster and harder. Your hands claw at the comforter beneath you as your entire body begins to tense around him. You groan when he slows at how tightly your body clamps around him. His hips nearly pound against your backside with each hard thrust.  
Your body starts to shake and shiver as his hand tightens and pulls your head back a bit further. You cry out at a burst of pleasure disabling you completely, leaving you quivering from head to toe. He soon follows suit and cums hard inside of you. He nearly collapses on top of you, causing you both to fall forward onto the mattress gasping for air.   
You could feel an ache in almost every part of your body but not in a bad painful way. Tom releases your hair as his touch becomes softer. He kisses your neck and shoulders then across your back, wrapping an arm around your middle to embrace you tightly before resting his head to your shoulder. You both grin,s your bodies writhing against each other still quite excited. “Thank God, we crossed paths again, my darling girl.” His body still shivers and tenses in the aftershocks.   
It’s impossible not to grin. Your eyes close, resting your head against the bed. After a moment, Tom places a few more gentle kisses before pushing himself up and off of you. Your smile melts. Your eyes open wide when you feel him slide from within you. No wonder it felt so raw and intense. Instantly, you push yourself up and turn, looking at him to confirm your suspicions. “Shit.” Tom looks at you and frowns at the look on your face.  
“What’s wrong?”   
You slide from the bed, scooping up your dress. “Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” You pull on your dress and jerk the zipper up as you head to the door. Tom jumps up from the bed, following after you.   
“Where are you going?” He still doesn't quite understand what had happened.   
“I need to go to my room. Right now.” Before he can say anything else, you whip the door open. 'Sorry' was all you said as you slipped from the room closing the door behind.  
Tom stands there, his jaw on the floor. He retraces everything from the time the two of you got to his room. It takes him a few moments before it dawns on him. He rolls his eyes at himself, running his hands over his face. "Well, you're a bloody tit, Hiddleston." Oh, he owed you a big apology. He sighs, resting his hands on his hips and hoping to God that the mishap didn’t send you fleeing from him forever.  
You almost kick the door of your room open as you hurry to your suitcase. You pull it out from under the bed and quickly dig around through your things. “God damn it!” You curse then turn over the suitcase, dumping it out on your bed. Your eyes widen in panic, not finding it. You hope and pray you didn’t take it out after your last trip. You dig through the pockets on your suitcase and your eyes light up. You pull out a prescription bottle. A quick check of the expiration date to make sure it’s still good. “YES!” You open the bottle and shake out a pill, knocking it back with a bottle of water.  
With a huge sigh of relief, you throw yourself backwards onto the bed stretched out in triumph. “Thank you sweet JESUS for the morning after pill.” You close your eyes, feeling better by the second. That horrid feeling of pure terror and panic drains from your body. The last thing you needed was for a one night stand or weekend marathon sex to lead to 18 years of misery.  
Tom pulls on a pair of track pants and dials your number. "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Please." You change into a comfy pair of pajama bottoms and soft tee. The phone rings while you're packing your things so you don't answer. You give the room the one over. The phone vibrates a text.  
You open the door and open the message. 'Darling. Please come back. We need to talk.'  
You send back. 'Checking out.'  
"Shit." Tom grabs his room key and rushes to meet you in the lobby. Despite being the middle of the night, there's still several people in the lobby. It being a big convention weekend after all. Tom rushes up behind you and turns you around.  
"Darling, don't leave on account of my stupidity."  
You laugh. "What are you talking about?" The desk clerk looks between the two of you. "I thought you wanted me to stay in your room."  
"Oh. Yes. Of course." He smiles, beams in fact. "I thought I'd loused everything up."  
"Taken care of, honey." The desk clerk hands you your credit card back.  
"Can I help you, Mr. Hiddleston?"  
"No. No." You take his hand and the two of you head to elevator, garnering more glances than you're really comfortable with, but Tom isn't wearing a shirt and is bare foot. You both have sex hair and it's the middle of the night. When the doors close, he turns you to him again. "I'm so sorry, pet." He cups your face. "I got so caught up." His thumbs caress your cheeks. "You make me forget myself."  
"Tom, it's alright. I took care of it. We'll just have to be more conscious of things." He nods but doesn't release your face. You saw him for who he was. Not some actor. Not Loki. Not Henry or Hal. Not Adam. Or any of his other characters. Or this perfect image his fans created for him. You saw who he truly was. You wanted nothing from him but him. He kisses you suddenly and deeply, releasing your face to wrap his arms around you and press your body to his. The elevator dings. He leads you back to the room.  
"We've got a long day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." He takes your suitcases from you and sets them with his. You climb into bed. Tom's body is a comforting warmth at your back. He wraps his arm around you and nuzzles his face into your hair. Once again, his breath and steady heart lull you to sleep.

The following morning, you stand underneath the hot, almost scalding water your eyes shut. You must have had a rigorous evening because you could hardly drag yourself out of bed or move. You couldn’t help but smile a little as the last time your body felt like this was the last time you’d spent the night together. However, you weren’t going your separate ways. Not quite yet.  
When you woke up Tom wasn’t there. He’d gotten up and gone for a run leaving a note that said he was sure to be back before you awoke. Eight in the morning was kind of early to be getting out of bed when this was meant to be your vacation, but he insisted that you go with him to this . . . ’comic con’ convention with him today. You had no idea what that was, but if there were more of the weirdos that kept approaching you with the strangest propositions you’d ever heard . . . maybe you should be sure to slip your mace in your back pocket to take with you.   
Your head still under the water as it showered over you and cascaded down your sore and tired body, you didn’t hear the shower door open and then close. Suddenly, two strong familiar arms wrapped around you as a firm body melded against the back of yours. You could feel him pressing his hips against your backside and couldn’t help but smile. He was already hard and anxious to be inside you again.   
“Good morning, gorgeous.” He whispers in your ear with a grin, embracing you tighter against him.   
“Oh Christ.” You half laugh, shaking your head. “You’re a morning person.”   
“Uh oh, and you’re not?” He nuzzles your ear. You reach up to wipe the water off your face, leaning your head back against his shoulder so you could look at him. He chuckles, seeing the answer in your eyes. He kisses you deeply. “There will be a car here at 9 a.m. to take us to the convention center. But in the meantime . . .” He releases you from his arms, cupping your breasts. He squeezes them slightly before massaging them. You close your eyes. His left hand leaves your breasts and slowly caresses down your body before slipping between your thighs and gently caressing your hot, wet pussy. “. . . maybe there’s something I can do to improve your mood?” He breathes heavily into your ear.   
Tom's fingers and thumb work your clit and tender opening until you're gasping and writhing. He leans you up against the wall and wraps your leg around his waist, holding your ass in place with one of those large hands. You rest a hand on his shoulder for balance. The water pelts between you. Laying a hand on the wall above you, he takes you with a skillful thrust, sliding in to the base. You groan into each other's mouths. He rests his forehead on yours.  
"Look at me, pet."  
Your half-lidded gaze moves from his delicious mouth to his piercing blue eyes. "Who are you?"  
"You know."  
His thumb presses your clit then moves in a circle. Within moments, you're shaking and cumming. He grunts at the way your body constricts him. His fingertips dig into your ass and the tiled wall. His intense gaze stabs right through you before they roll back as they close. His body stiffens but jerks back and out of you before he cums. His hand on your ass and yours on his shoulder are the only thing that saves you from falling.  
"You're an incubus."  
"Sent to tempt your immortal soul with mind blowing sex?"  
"Exactly."  
"Then that would make you a succubus." You dissolve into giggles. "We better hurry. The car will be here soon." You wash each other, laughing as you tease the other. Had you the time, you'd have run the hot water out with a second round.  
Tom rolls up the sleeve of his button down. The phone in the room rings. He glances at you then answers it. "Yes?"  
"Your car has arrived, Mr. Hiddleston."  
"Excellent. We'll be right down."  
You finish putting the back on it earring and turn from the mirror. "How do I look?"  
"You'll be the talk of the convention."  
You laugh. "I doubt that." You'd chosen a pair of tight shell pink capris, a pink paisley peasant top and a pair of Roman sandals. You'd pulled half your hair up but let the rest fall down your back, in soft waves. Mermaid hair your mother called it. You grab your purse and join Tom at the door.  
Once in the elevator, his curved over the swell of your ass. "Pet?"  
"Yes, honey?"  
"You're not wearing knickers."  
You turn to him and smile. "Of course not. I couldn't have a visible line." His palm curves around your hip. "No bra either."  
He groans softly and pulls you body against his. "You best be careful. You won't be able to hide your desire." His hand continues around to rub your cleft through the material. You whine softly.  
"I guess I won't." His mouth hovers above yours, breathing you in. God, this man has some hold on you. Why couldn't he be someone you could pursue? You close the distance between your lips and kiss him languidly, slipping your arms around his shoulders.  
The elevator doors open to a lobby full of people. Tom takes your arm and leads you to the car. You could feel your body working against you. Your nipples already pulled tight beneath your shirt. But a glance at Tom's lap showed he wasn't unaffected, a slight bulge at the seam of his jeans.  
As you rode in the car with Tom, he held your hand his fingers laced with yours. He brought your hand to his lips and kissed the back. Words couldn't express how thrilled he was that you agreed to come with him today, even though it seemed like you weren’t fond of the convention goers.   
“So,” You looking over at him. “Why did you want me to come with you today?” It really did seem like an out of the blue asking you to accompany him.   
“Well, I thought you might like to see what kind of work I do. Just to get an idea of how I’m known and such.” He moved a bit closer turning towards you. “And there are stretches of time when I’m sitting in a room by myself with nothing to do. It would be good to have company. And I am so lucky to have the companionship of such a beautiful woman.” His eyes shine.   
“Oh.” Your own eyes sparkle as you move a bit closer to him, resting your hand on his knee. You glide your hand between his thighs, feeling his firm cock in his trousers. His eyes close and he groans at your touch. He leans closer and places a kiss to your lips, enjoying your touch.  
After a moment, you unbutton the trousers and slide the zipper down enough to slip your hand inside and grasp him, causing a quiver to run across his lower abdomen. Reaching over, he found the button for the shield that would separate the driver from the rest of the car and give the two of you a little privacy. Your faces close, you can feel each other’s breath, both of your bodies grow warmer.   
“Oh, you are my naughty little minx, aren’t you?” He breathed, touching your chin and looking into you your sparkling eyes.   
“How long until we get to the convention?” You whisper. Tom’s cock had grown extremely hard and he throbs against the palm of your hand. God, he was so big and thick. You wouldn’t think it from just looking at his slim figure, but he was quite an impressively gifted man. Every time he entered you, he would stretch you and fill you and pound into your eager, soaking wet cunt. Oh, it was heaven. You’d never had such wonderful, mind-blowing sex with a man.   
Tom looked out the window before looking at his watch. “It would have been 10 minutes if there wasn’t such ghastly traffic. This is terrible.” He breathes hardly able to keep his thoughts.   
You grin. “Then there is plenty of time.”   
“Time for what love?”  
You look at him before leaning in and capturing his lips kissing him wantonly. He reaches up and cups your face, sliding his fingers into your hair. With one expert move, you release him from the confines of his trousers. He groans in relief and at the feeling of the air on his sensitive, painfully erect cock. With a smile, you leave his lips and lean down, capturing the tip between your lips. You suckle lightly, sliding your tongue around him, before you draw him further in.  
“My God, woman.” His eyes roll back as his head drops back against the headrest. His hand holds your hair carefully to keep it out of your way. Your hand slides between his thighs as he opened them further. Your hands cup his already swollen balls making them a bit more sensitive. He was ready, but you weren’t going to let him quite yet. Your thumb pressed against the base of his cock, preventing him from cumming. Your tongue snakes around him. He’s too large to fit into your mouth completely, but you made sure not to overlook or neglect a single spot.   
Tom can hardly breathe. His body trembles. He's closer now and feels like he's going to burst. You lick and suck and savor every bit of him. His hips lifted from the seat in desperate need, resisting the urge to hold your head tighter in place. Closer still, he had to warn you. “Darling . . .” He croaks, clearing his throat before continuing. “I’ve not a change of clothing and I will be . . . on stage in front of thousands of . . .” He gasps as you begin to suck around one of his painfully swollen balls. It was too much. It was almost unbearable. “Darling please. Please.” He begged desperately, flexing his hand in your hair.   
Wrapping your mouth around his cock again, you take him all the way into your mouth, deep down into your throat. You gag reflexively but you didn’t stop. Especially when he cries out. You release him, wrapping your hand around it, stroking to give him permission. Both of his hands tangle in your hair. He explodes, cumming deep in your throat. His hips buck uncontrollably as he empties into your luscious mouth. You continue to suck him, your hand helping to milk him of every last drop. He whimpers and moans, his body quivering. When he stops finally, you release him and carefully tuck him into his pants. He pull them up and carefully zip and button them back while he lays in an orgasmic daze.  
Tom wraps his hand gently around your neck. He pulls you up and cups your face as he devours your lips, thrusting his tongue into your mouth, savoring the taste of himself on you. He hadn’t expected you to give him such a treat and had there been time he would have eagerly returned the favor. He couldn’t stop kissing you when suddenly the driver spoke through the speaker. “Sir, we’ve arrived.”   
His kiss breaks and he looks into your eyes, having lost track of everything except you. He grins mischievously, already planning to return your generosity at some point during the day. He takes your hand and kisses it. “Would you like to come with me sweetheart?” he offered you his hand. “Or . . . the driver can take you around the other side where there won’t be a hoard of fans.”   
You look a little sheepish. “I think I’d prefer being dropped off elsewhere.” You didn’t want to get caught up in his famous life. You weren’t an item. You were literally friends with benefits or perhaps more accurately, fuck buddies. A ‘relationship' that you were quite happy with.   
“Of course, darling. I understand.” He kisses your hand once and then again before kissing your cheek. “Make certain you put on the badge I got you so they will bring you to me as soon as I’m settled in. Wherever the ‘green room’ is they have set up for us. Alright?” You nod and he smiles again, cupping your face and kissing you deeply. “See you soon, beautiful.”   
You grin and kiss his cheek, before he turns and opens the door and slides out. You hear cheers and screaming just outside the door before he closed it behind him. Good God, just how popular was this man. You shake your head and ask the driver to take you where you were supposed to go. You put on your pass, looping the lanyard over your head. When the car stops, you sigh and take a breath before opening the door and slipping out. Several people wait to guide you. What in the hell have you gotten yourself into with this guy?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi. I'm Paula. And you are?"  
"Audrey. Audrey Chambers."  
"Who are you with?"  
"Oh um, Thomas Hiddleston."  
"Oh, Tom." Her smile is bright. "He's here?"  
"Just arrived."  
"Oh well, follow me please. I'll take you to the green room. Unless there's something you wanted to see out on the floor."  
"Um, no. Tom invited me last minute. This really isn't my thing." You shake your head and glance around. The sheer amount of people began to make you claustrophobic.  
"The first time is a bit overwhelming. Would you like a water or something?"  
"Water's fine." You pass a movie poster for Thor the Dark World and pause. "Wait. Paula?"  
"Yes?"  
"That's Tom?"  
"Oh yes. He plays Loki in the MCU. He's quite the fan favorite. You should have been here in '13 when Loki took Hall H. It was glorious." You look at the picture. You could definitely tell why. You'd seen that look when he studied your body. Like he was planning the things he was going to do to you. You shifted your weight to press your thighs together at the memory.  
You follow her to the green room. "Help yourself to the food." The sight of the fresh fruit made your stomach growl. You and Tom hadn't eaten before leaving. You carefully choose some strawberries and pineapple and cantelope. You'd just finished your fruit when Tom flows in the door with several people around him, all talking excitedly. You sit quietly until he notices you. "Could I have a moment please?"  
"Of course Tom." They leave the room, closing the door behind them. He turns and crosses to you, offering his hand. You take it cautiously. He draws you up into his arms and buries his face in your hair. "These things are always so crazy. I'm glad you're here."  
He leans back enough to kiss you deeply. The doors open. "Oh sorry. Tom? That you mate?"  
"Chris!" He releases you to hug his surrogate brother. "Good to see you."  
"You too. And who's the lovely lady?"  
"Audrey. This is-"  
"Chris Hemsworth. Oh wow." You cross the room to shake his hand. "The huntsman."  
"Oh a Snow White fan."  
"Since I was a little girl." Tom shakes his head as you gush a bit. You'd had a 'wicked stepmother' and though your treatment was worlds better than Snow's, you identified with the character.  
"You recognize Thor but not Loki."  
"Who's Thor?"  
"I am. Well that's who I play."  
"I must be missing something with these movies. Perhaps when I get home from vacation."  
"She's never?" Tom shakes his head. "Wow. Well, you're in for a treat. Are you coming to the panel?"  
"The what?" Chris laughs and claps Tom's shoulder. You look confused.  
"I'm going to go troll the floor incognito. I'll see you in a few hours." Chris closes the door behind him.  
"You know, maybe this was a bad idea. I think I might just go down to the beach."  
Tom draws you into his arms. "Please stay. I promise I won't leave you alone again." He cups your face.  
This damn man. Why couldn't he be a regular person? A guy from the neighborhood. Instead, he's some famous actor. "Alright." He beams then kisses you deeply.  
"Now, where were we? Oh yes." His hand slips up under your shirt to palm your breast. He shifts his stance to place his thigh against the apex of your thighs. His hand at the small of your back keeps you in place as he rubs his thigh against you. You sigh into his mouth, your hands moving into his hair.  
"The door is unlocked."  
"That's what makes it more exciting."  
"But what about your reputation? Your image?"  
"Pet, no one who comes through that door is going to say anything about my image."  
He dips his head under your shirt, capturing your nipple between his teeth. He purses his lips to suck and flicks his the pointed tip of his tongue to the bud between his teeth. You gasp and reach for something, anything. "Mmmm, you like that." He moves his head to your other breast and repeats, reaching down to pet you through fabric.  
"Tom, someone's talking right outside the door." He doesn't stop. In fact, he rubs you harder. "Tom, someone's coming." You're breathless with growing need.  
He pulls his head from your shirt. "Not yet, you're not." He winks before kissing you deeply, resting his hand on your hip.  
The door opens. "Oh sorry!"  
Tom pulls away, smiling. "It's alright. Are you here for the interview?"  
"Yes." The young girl looks you over. If you only knew what buzz this would create on the Internet. Tom caught kissing a beautiful woman in the green room at SDCCI. He settles on the couch and pulls you into his body, draping his arm over your shoulder. He was clearly making a statement with his body language. You were his. He'd said it the first time you were together last night. You settle against him, trying to relax.  
Your mind keeps wandering to his weird actions. You were just friends right? Hell, you barely knew him. Except in the carnal sense, you knew each other very well. Maybe you could remedy that. You did have each other's number. And he's obviously well liked.  
The interviewer says her goodbyes then closes the door behind herself. "Pet, I'm famished. Have you eaten?"  
"I had some fruit."  
"Come on." He helps you up to the table. "You should eat more than fruit. Especially since we've been-"  
"Busy."  
"Yes. So eat."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Pet."  
"I'm not eating, Tom. Drop it." Tom sits back down abruptly and jerks you into his lap, face down. "Tom. What are you doing?" His large hand cracks the round of your ass. You're so surprised you don't make a sound. He smoothes his hand over the pink fabric then smacks your ass a second time. "Thomas!"  
"Quiet, pet." He spanks you again. You flail behind you, trying to find purchase but he captures your wrists and holds them at the small of your back. He spanks you several more times, soothing between each one, until you're gasping and almost crying. "Now." He gently takes your shoulders and pulls you up. "You will eat. Even if it's something small. I treasure you. And I don't want you getting sick because you're not eating enough." He takes your chin but you jerk away, feeling humiliated. "Audrey?" He cups your face. "Please look at me." You look at him, trying not to cry. "Did I hurt you?"  
You shake your head. "It stings."  
"Spankings usually do."  
"Tom, I'm a grown woman and you humiliated me like a child."  
"My intention wasn't to humiliate you. Merely punish unacceptable behavior."  
"Is this how you are?"  
"On occasion. It's not my lifestyle, but I'll spank you if you're behaving improperly." He caresses your cheek, wiping away tears with his thumb. "Are you alright with that?"  
"I-I don't know." He kisses you then touches his forehead to yours.  
"Audrey, this probably isn't the place, but I'd like to get to know you more than just a fantastic lover."  
"I think I'd like that too."  
There's a knock at the door. "Come in."  
"Tom, your next interview is here."  
"Alright. Send them in." He kisses you again. "Would you get us both something to eat?" You nod then slip off his lap. "Pet?"  
"Yes, Thomas?"  
He looks pointedly at the apex of your legs. The shell pink capris are a darker shade, damp with your juices. "You apparently enjoyed the spanking more than you realized." Your cheeks flame. Tom's chuckle shivers down your spine as you walk to the table.  
You fill a plate as for him as the next interviewer came in. You glance over at Tom before taking a breath. God, you needed air. This was all so much to take in at once. Carrying the plate over, you hand it to him. “Thank you, dear.” He notices you didn’t have a plate of your own. You turn and head for the door. Tom frowned. “Audrey?”   
“I’ll be back. Just . . .do what you got to do.” You wave your hand at him, slipping out and closing the door behind you. You take a deep breath and let it out, not having been able to breathe while you were inside that room. You were just completely overwhelmed by everything. Shaking your head, you head down the hallway, needing to walk and clear your head.   
It wasn’t long before you found yourself on the 'floor' that was flooded with hundreds, if not thousands, of people. People in all sorts of gear, people in costumes, people decked out in all their favorite nerdy clothing. “I have entered the 7th circle of hell.” You sigh. You might as well take a look around and see what the big deal was. Tom was apparently stuck doing interviews and you had time to kill before his ‘panel’. Whatever the fuck that was.   
You strol quietly from booth to booth before coming to a stop, staring at numerous t-shirts with Tom’s face. Wow. You had never seen something so damn creepy in your life. You sigh, missing the anonymity of your encounter before. Just some hot guy you met at the bar and spent hours and hours of fun with in your hotel room.   
You turn and start to walk away. “Who are you here with?” You turn back around, seeing the man in charge of the booth addressing you.  
“Huh?”  
“Your VIP badge.” He points towards the pass that hung around your neck. “It means you’re a guest. Who are you here with?” You mumble an answer, actually a bit embarrassed by it considering you were standing amongst shirts with his face plastered on them. “Huh? I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”   
You groan, looking at him. “Tom Hiddleston.”   
His eyes light up. “Are you really? That’s great!” He motioned for you to follow him into the booth. “I have some stuff for you. Come here.”   
“Stuff? What stuff? Why?” He pulls you inside.   
“VIP badges like yours give you certain perks. You're what, about a large? Maybe a 1x for comfort?”  
“Yes, but I . . .” He fills a bag with a convention exclusive shirt and a couple stickers and buttons, along with a business card. He smiles and hands you the bag.   
“Here ya go. Enjoy the Con!” He guides you out of the booth. That was weird. Not just a little weird, that was REALLY fucking weird. You look into the bag, wondering you just scored a free stuff. Shaking your head, you continue on your way. But you feel more and more like you've entered the twilight zone.   
Finally finding your way back to the room you’d left, you find it empty. Strangely, you also find a sense of relief, not finding Tom there. You didn’t know if you could take him right now. Walking over to the couch in the corner, you put down the bulging bag of tees, stickers and buttons, odds and ends and trinkets. Some you were just handed you because of the badage you were wearing. The majority of it though, you'd bought. You were surprised at the variety of vendors there were, catering to even your non-comic interests.  
You practically collapse, lying curled up on the couch. You grab a cushion and smash it over your head. Never in your wildest imagination had you dreamt of all this. And what was that shit he pulled spanking you in public like that? ‘Not my lifestyle’ . . . You didn’t mind that sort of play in the bedroom, but out in public with an apparent ‘famous icon’? If he pulled that shit in public again where someone might see it, you were going to have to accidentally delete his number from your phone and block it so he couldn't contact you. How you wished to God you had just stayed at the hotel and caught some sun out by the pool. This was all almost too much to take.  
You must have fallen asleep. The next thing you knew, someone strokes your hair back from your face and then gently kisses your ear. You open your eyes, staring for a moment before looking up. Tom kneels beside the couch, looking at you. A bit embarssed, you sit up and straighten your shirt, clearing your throat and smoothing your hair back.   
“Hey. Where did you wander off to?” He takes your hand in his. “I was looking for you. I called your phone a bunch of times.”   
“Really?” You reach in your pocket and take out your phone. There were 9 missed calls and 5 voice mails. “God, I never even heard or felt it go off.” You rub the sleep from your eyes. He glances at the overturned bag.   
“Well, you were out on the floor and it is a bit noisy and crowded out there.” There a pause as you clear your phone and turn the volume up, making sure that vibrate was on so you didn’t miss it going off again. “Aubrey. Did it really upset you? What I did before?” He felt bad about it when he thought about your reaction and how you practically ran from the room.   
You sigh and look at him, those puppy dog eyes. “I just wasn’t expecting all this.”   
He nods. “Bit overwhelming, isn’t it? I shouldn’t have introduced something new like that without warning you or making sure it was alright first. You've went along with my dominance so far. I just assumed. I didn’t mean to upset you. I apologize unreservedly.” He kisses your hand and looks up at you again. “Forgive me?”   
You cock your head, looking at him a moment. Was he going to do a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing on you? “I don’t know.” A small mischievous smile crosses your lips. “How many ties did you bring with you in your suitcase?”   
He arches a brow. “A few.”   
“Hmm. Good. They’ll come in handy when I lash you to the bed and take out all the frustration of today on you.” You quirk your moth to the side, giving him a sly look. He grins, relieved that you weren’t completely put off by his unexpected actions earlier. He kisses your hand again. If he was going to spank you at random, you were definitely going to get your own back when you returned to the hotel tonight. Not that you were vengeful, but it seemed only fair.   
With a smile he leans a little closer. “Hmm.” He growls playfully in that way that sends shivers down your spine. "We’ll see how things go when we get back tonight.” He checks his watch. “A few more hours before we can leave though. Are you feeling better now that you’ve had some rest?”   
You take a breath and give a nod. You’d freaked out so much earlier that when you started to come down off the adrenaline rush you felt weak and fell hard asleep. Now, it seemed like that had passed and you felt human again. “Yeah I just . . . got a little overwhelmed with everything is all. I’m not used to this type of thing.”  
“Oh, I understand. I felt the same way my first year here. Last year beats them all though. They smuggled me from the airport to my room in a Boba Fett mask to keep the fact I was here a secret until I appeared on stage as Loki. Wasn’t that an interesting experience.” He stands, holding your hands in his, and pulls you up from the couch. “Come on. The Marvel panel for Thor: The Dark World starts in a half an hour. We’ll get you a place to watch at the side stage, so you aren’t drowning in a sea of Marvel acolytes.” He kisses your cheek and leads you out of the room. You did feel much better now after the initial shock wore off. It looked like you were going to get a glimpse of what it was he actually did.


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride back to the hotel is quiet. You still try to wrap your brain around Tom. You had begged off the rest of the day after watching the panel with him and the other actors. He was charming and funny and his fans and coworkers loved him. He'd kissed you behind stage when you told him you were heading back to the hotel. To get spend time by the pool. So here you sit, in the bikini you bought for the trip, a lush purple and blue Hawaiian print.   
The traffic around the hotel increases, letting you know the convention is winding down for the day. Feeling playful, you snap a picture down the length of your body, the sun glistening off the sheen of sweat and lightly bronze skin. 'By the pool. Join me?' You send the text to Tom.   
His response is quick. 'Finishing up here. Be there as soon as traffic allows.' A second response. 'Dear god, you're beautiful.' A third response. 'You've undone me, woman.'  
You giggle and respond. 'I'll be right here.' Your ear buds isolate you from the activity around and you doze off for the second time today.  
A hand touches your foot, causing it to twitch. The hand moves up your thigh. "That better be you, Thomas or you're getting a face full of mace."  
His chuckle touches things you didn't think we're physically possible. "Oh it's me, pet." You open your eyes behind the sunglasses. He had changed. His swim trunks hung down off his thighs. Just casually leaning over with his hand wrapped around your thigh, he radiates sex appeal.  
"I think we should talk more about what happened today."  
"If that's what you want."  
"I do." You pluck the ear buds from your ears and set your phone and your book on the lounge. "I enjoyed the spanking. Yes. But you are not allowed to touch me like that in public. Ever again. Understand?"  
"Audrey-"  
"I'll allow it when we're back here but never out in public. I will not be treated as such."  
"Very well."  
"And you're not my husband. You're not my boyfriend. You're my lover. For the weekend. Maybe a friend in the future. But you don't get to tell me what to do. Your domineering behavior was uncalled for. I don't mind a bit of dom/sub play in the bedroom but that's not a lifestyle I want. I'm perfectly happy being a switch. If you want a submissive, then baby, you'll have to look elsewhere."  
"That is acceptable. I'm sorry if I acted out of turn. I was only concerned for your well-being."  
"I appreciate that. But you'll get farther with me by asking than by beating your chest and acting like a caveman in a well-cut suit." He dips his head and blushes. "You said you were like that on occasion but not your lifestyle. Explain, please."  
"I am not an expert in it. I've been with a few lovers who like to be dominated. That's where I began enjoying being called 'sir' and calling my lover 'pet'. But if it's not something you enjoy, I won't explore that with you."  
"I don't want you to neglect something you want."  
He takes your hand. "I want you, pet. Being dominant isn't something I have to have to be fulfilled." You sigh and nod. "Anything else?" His thumb caresses your knuckles.  
"I want to apologize again for my tantrum. The crowd and the whole convention overwhelmed me. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm happy that you're successful in your career. Everyone I met adored you."  
"I'm sorry I didn't prepare you more. I wanted to share the day with you and forgot that you're not used to all the attention." He kisses your knuckles. "Are we better?"  
"Yes."  
"Good." Tom stands and picks you up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You look hot, love."  
"Thomas, no!" You try to drop your legs but he clamps his arms around you. "Thomas!" He walks right off the edge of the pool into the deep end. You surface laughing and splashing. The tension of the afternoon broken.  
You scream playfully, grinning from ear to ear as you splash at him and he splashes you back. He starts to come towards you and you quickly turn and start to swim away. You feel his hand just barely catch your ankle but it easily slips free. Tom arches his brow, not expecting you to be such an incredibly good swimmer.  
He starts to swim after you when you dive down to the bottom of the pool on the deep end near the filter at the deepest part. Tom grins and dives down after you. You begin to surface again, but he reaches out and catches you, pulling you against him. He slides his fingers into you wet hair, devouring your lips beneath the water. You kiss him back unable to resist. It was the most passionate, erotic thing you’d ever experienced. Kissing and sharing each other’s breath. After a moment, you both kick your feet to return the surface together.   
Both of you breathe deeply, having reached a new level of intimacy you weren’t expecting. You rest your foreheads against one another, his hands wrapped around your waist, your hands on his shoulders as you swirl slowly around together in the water. It was such a surreal moment, like a dream.   
“Have you ever made love in water before?” Tom breaths against your lips in a quiet whisper.   
“No.” You breathe back. “But I would prefer my first time not be in a public pool.”   
“What about the hot tub in my suite? Would that be a better option?”  
You grin, your hands moving to catch his face. “It sounds fantastic.” You nod before kissing his lips once more then again. Maybe you would have risked it if it was in the middle of the night, but it was before 9 p.m. The sun had only just gone down, and chances were, others were going to come down to the pool. Perhaps around 3 or 4 a.m. would be leagues better.   
Tom kisses you again before taking your wrist as the two of you swam to the stairs. You climb up first, but Tom suddenly wraps an arm around you and pulls you back into the pool, causing you to shriek and laugh. He holds you in your arms and kisses you passionately once more, holding you on his knee a moment. His hand slips between your thighs below the water surface as he stroked your pussy vigorously through the suit, kissing you again. You smile and kiss him and then again. Your hand finds it’s way to his crotch. He's already becoming aroused. You stroke him firmly. He moans into your mouth in approval.   
He helps you up the steps, knowing it wasn’t going to be to long before walking through the groups of people was going to get a bit difficult. Once you were out, he pushes up on the edge of the pool hoping out as you grabbed your towel and dried off. Tom followed suit. He couldn’t take his eyes off your sexy body in that little bikini that just covered enough for modesty. You were so beautiful. Wrapping your towels around yourselves, you pick up your things and walk arm-in-arm into the hotel.   
As soon as the door to the elevator closed, Tom pushes the bag from your hand and reaches down, grasping your thighs to hoist you up against the wall. He uses his body to pin you between him in the wall. You moan when you feel how much harder he’s become since the pool. He presses against your cunt through your bikini bottoms. He wasn’t quite there yet but once you were alone in the suite, you had no doubt he’d be ready for some play time.   
He devours your lips over and over again, your hands on his shoulders to balance your body as you anxiously consumed his kiss. He tasted so good, everything about him, every time he touched you, every time he looked at you. It was the most blissful thing in the entire world. You hadn’t expected your vacation to go this way, but you couldn’t be happier that it did.   
When the door opened, he sets you on your feet and picks up your bag, sliding it over his shoulder. He smiles and kisses your knuckles then leads you to his room.  
You put down your things from the pool. Tom just stares at your wonderfully fit, sun-kissed body. You were so beautiful, so perfect, so . . . his. Before you could take off your wet bathing suit, he comes up behind you and wraps his arms around you holding you tight, thrusting his know hard member against your backside. You giggle a little bit but he bites your shoulder and those giggles become moans. Then with one swift move, he sweeps you up into his arms and spins you. He finds your lips and kisses you hungrily, biting your lip before tasting you again. He wanted you. He desperately wanted you and needed you now.  
Tom backs you up to the bed until the backs of your legs hit. You both tumble backwards. He feasts at your mouth, growling like a wild beast. He breaks from you just long enough to untie the swim trunks and let them fall wetly to the floor. He roughly takes hold of the sides of your bikini bottoms and pulls them down your legs. You prop yourself up on your elbows as you watch him roll the condom down his throbbing cock. He covers you again, his lips and teeth and tongue hungrily devouring. He presses the head at your entrance.  
"Fucking hell." He nearly whines. "That water made you so much tighter." He grunts and pushes his way in in short bursts. Your body stretches to fit him, pulling a low moan from deep down.  
"God, you feel so big." Your back arches, pressing your head into the bed. "Oh fuck."  
Tom pauses once he's fully inside you, letting you adjust. He pants. "So tight." He grits his teeth, unable to explain how amazing you feel fairly clamped around him.  
"Oh fuck. Fuck me, Tom."  
You gasp as he begins to move. He rests his knees on the bed and grabs your thighs, spreading your legs wide. "Hard?"  
"Yes!" He pounds into you, watching your breasts bounce.  
"Play with those lovely tits, darling." He thumbs your clit, his intense gaze never leaving you. You lick your fingertips before rolling your nipples between them, pinching and plucking the rosy buds. He licks his lips.  
"God, you feel so good." He rubs your clit faster until you're bucking and screeching, digging your nails into your breasts. He groans and grips your thighs harder and tighter.  
"I can't- Fuck! I'm so close. Cum for me, pet." He licks his fingers then resumes the relentless torture on your clit. With a gasping sob, you cum hard, shaking all over. "Good girl." He spreads your legs almost painfully wide, slamming his hips against your thighs. His back bows and his head drops back as he finds his release. He falls over you, holding himself up on shakey arms.  
Your eyes move over his gasping face. You keep asking yourself how lucky you could have been to have found him again. "What are you thinking, beautiful?"  
"That I was lucky enough to find you again."  
"We're both lucky. I've never met anyone like you." You scoff. "No, I mean it. I feel like I've known you forever. And I want to know you more. You haven't wanted anything other than me since I we met. I like that. Alot."  
"Well let's have dinner and enjoy that hot tub while we get to know each other."  
"I think we're past that part, love."  
"We bypassed it. Jumping straight to mind-numbing sex. But there's nothing that says we can't go back to it."  
He licks his lips and nods before kissing you. His tongue teases and wrestles with yours, his lips pressing hard. "Would you join me for dinner, Audrey?"  
"I'd love to, Thomas." He lets you up, making you groan as he slowly withdraws from your sensitive flesh. He stands up and pulls you up to sitting position.  
"I'll call housekeeping to make up the bed while we get dressed."  
"What? Don't want to sleep on wet sheets?"  
He takes your chin. "The only wet sheets I want to sleep in are from the both of us cumming." Your shudder causes him to grin.

You sit at the back table of the hotel restaurant, having decided if the two of you were going to actually eat anything, you needed to be in public or you might starve to death. Not to mention, you were both a little chagrined to realize you didn’t really want to be in the room while housekeeping cleaned up. Seemed like a good time for a bit of fresh air.  
“So, what made you come here for your vacation?” Tom fills your wine glass again.   
“Just seemed like a good place to go. Come. Look around. Hang out. Be away from legions of adolescents who were born to make life a living hell.” You were in desperate need of this vacation. The drama had been piling up a bit at the school recently and you needed a breather.   
Tom nods. “You don’t like kids then?”  
“Oh I love kids. I just hate teenagers.” He cracks a smile, seeing that you didn’t really mean that. You were just stressed at work. “Sort of like the whole pet thing. They’re cute when they’re little but then kittens turn into cats, puppies turn into dogs, kids turn into evil little shits.” You clear your throat, taking a drink of your wine. “Anyway, let’s not talk about work, hmmm?” You scoot a little closer to him, resting your hand over his on the table. You absently stroke his wrist with your fingertips lightly. You loved how long his fingers were, the shape of his hands in general. Every time you looked at them, you couldn’t help but think about how they would glide over your skin with such masterful strokes, and strong, firm touches.   
“I agree.” He smiles. “I love my fans and the people I work with, but sometimes the horde does get a little overwhelming.”   
“Mmmhmm.” Your hand moves from the table up his arm, petting softly.  
Tom grins as he moves a bit closer nuzzling you gently. It was obvious what was on your mind. “You know,” He whispers, “I never did return the favor you did for me on the way to the convention center in the car quite yet.” He reaches under the table, resting his hand on your thigh. His long fingers stroke the material of your skirt.  
You smile, a mischievous look in your eyes. “Oh? What exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Hiddleston?” Thank God, there was a long table cloth, concealing the two of you in the back corner.  
"A game, sweet girl." His thumb rubs back and forth on your thigh. "For every question you answer, I'll do something to make you moan or squirm."  
"Now, that doesn't seem very fair, lover." You reach over and unbutton one of his shirt buttons. "You have to unbutton a button for every question you ask."  
"That seems fair." The waiter takes your orders, raising an eyebrow at how intimate you two were. "You've undone a button, so I'll ask." His hand slips up under your skirt, hitching your breath. "Where are you from?"  
"I grew up in Northern California. But I live just outside of Santa Cruz."  
You unbutton the button above the first. "Do you have any siblings?" His hand moves up to rub the backs of his fingers against the soft trimmed hair. "Before you answer, I adore that don't wear panties when you're with me." He kisses the corner of your mouth.  
"I have an older sister. She just became a grandmother."  
"A grandmother? How much older than you is she?"  
"Seventeen years." You unbutton the button below the first and next button, right above his pants. His fingers tease circles around your clit. You shift in your chair and open your legs wider. "Next question."  
"Do you want children?"  
"That's a heavy question for a weekend fling."  
"We're friends, aren't we? Or we're becoming friends."  
"Yes. One or two. After I find someone, I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
"That answers my next question."  
"What's that?" You unbutton the second button from them the top.  
"Do you want to get married someday?"  
"I don't know. My parents were married, but every one of my friends that were are divorced. If I found the right person, maybe in the future."  
The waiter brings the appetizer. He notices Tom's hand up your skirt but doesn't say anything. Tom waits for him to leave then turns his hand and slides two fingers inside you. You gasp, grabbing the tablecloth.  
He leans in and nuzzles your ear. "You look absolutely beautiful right now." Tom reaches up and unbuttons the top button. "What's your favorite color?"  
"Blue." He leans in again and nibbles the spot under your ear at your jaw. You shudder then reach over and untuck his shirt to unbutton the last button on his shirt. "Our food will get cold."  
"Nonsense, beautiful. It just came. We have time for a few more questions. Now, what music do you listen to?"  
"Electronic. Trip hop, glitch hop, electronica, house."  
"Mmmm so you like to dance?"  
"That's another question and you didn't make me moan or squirm for the last one." He takes your hand places it on his cock. You whimper and squeeze him, tracing the outline of his throbbing length. He moans in your ear, making you squirm. "Yes." You're breathless. "Yes, I love to dance." You turn your head, your mouths hover near one another. "I wish there were fewer people here."  
"Why's that?"  
"Another question." You pop the button in his slacks. He takes your mouth roughly and passionately. His free hand grabs the back of your head and holds you. His tongue assaults yours, making you moan. "I'd slide under the table and take your cock in my mouth."  
"We should eat." He nuzzles your nose with his. His intense gaze doesn't leave yours.  
"We should." You finally break away from each other. The few surrounding tables that had other diners are paying you no attention. His hand doesn't leave your thigh and yours doesn't leave his. You take turns feeding each other bites from your plates and kissing in between. The wine does nothing to ease your thirst but only loosens your inhibitions.  
After running the gauntlet through the lobby, you stand very close together in the packed elevator. His hand brushes your thighs and pulls you back against him. He's still hard which is good because you're still wet. And there was still the hot tub to enjoy.  
Once getting to the door of the suite, you smile and turn around, leaning against it. He grins, putting his hand against the door next to your head. He steps in close to you as if to kiss but pauses just barely brushing your lips with his. You feel his breath on your face and it sends a shiver down your spine. With one swift move, he slides his card through the lock as the little light turns green and his hand and your weight push the door open.  
Before you can get too far away from him, he reaches out to slide his arm around your middle, pulling your body against his. Tom kicks the door shut behind you, holding you tight with both arms as you wrap yours around his neck. “So how’s your vacation so far, darling?” He whispers against your lips.   
“Unforgettable.”  
He smiles and kisses you anxiously, tasting your warm lips. He walks you backwards towards the bedroom. Losing your footing, you trip and both laugh. The kiss breaks as you turn around. His hand still clutching yours, you walk towards the double doors that led to the bedroom. Just a few steps and Tom spins you around, pulling you against him again and into another anxious kiss. You kiss him back and turn in his arms again, realizing you were incapable of walking backwards at this point. Tom grins and reaches down, sweeping you up into his arms.   
You laugh unable to stop yourself, finding this so surreal. You couldn’t even begin to wrap your mind around it. Reaching out, you turn the handle and the doors open. Tom pushes them open the rest of the way with his knee, seeking out your lips and kissing them anxiously yet again. He walks over to the bed and crawls up the bed on his knees before laying you down with your head against the pillows. He parts your legs with his knee and lays between your thighs, laying over you. Grasping your wrists, he unwraps your arms from around his neck and presses them down against the mattress on either side of your head. Your back arches to press your breasts against his chest.  
He grinds himself against you, making you gasp. "Hmmmm, I wonder if I can make you cum by just rubbing against you. Like this." He rubs the straining bulge of cock against your clit. You shudder and whimper. "I love that you enjoy everything I do to you."  
"I love everything you do to me." His mouth hovers over yours. His tongue licks your open lips, drawing yours out. He rubs his bulge against you, both of you panting and teasing each other with your tongues. "Oh please, Thomas. Please."   
"Please what, sweet girl?"  
"Please make me cum. Please, Thomas!"  
"Fingers or mouth?" You spread your legs wider and lift off the bed.  
"Oh god, I don't care. Just do it." With a growl, he pushes up and onto his knees. He unbuckles his belt and unzips the pants. He frees his hard cock from his slacks, tearing open the condom from his pocket. He licks his lips as he rolls it down the length. You watch him with hooded eyes. He grabs your ankle and pulls you down the bed to him. You cry out playfully. He moves back over you, placing the head at your entrance. This time you cry out in delight as he thrusts up inside you.  
"How's that?" You tremble bodily with each slow, hard thrust. Each thrust hits your sweet spot. Fireworks burst behind your eyes. They roll back so you close them, moaning louder and louder. He holds your wrists at the sides of your head, pressing them down into the mattress. You arch your back, rolling your hips to meet his thrusts.  
"God. Don't stop. Thomas. Don't stop."  
"I won't. God. You feel good." His lips brush yours. "So tight. So wet." He bites your bottom lip. "Like a glove." Your hands curl into claws, aching to mark him but he holds your wrists tightly.  
"God. Yes. Thomas!" Your release hits you suddenly, bowing your back. Your walls spasm around him. He releases your wrists, one hand slipping between you to flick your clit. The other holds the back of your head. His forehead presses to yours.  
"God, you're amazing. Cum again for me, sweetheart." His body shakes the closer he gets. His groans dying on your lips. Pleasure shocks through each press of your clit. His thrusts hitting your sweet spot over and over. It's too much. Your orgasm tears through you almost painfully.  
"Oh fuck! Oh Thomas! Christ!" You try to close your thighs around his waist. He pounds into you furiously, twisting your hair in his fist. His grunt and groan exquisite as his body grinds to a halt.  
Thomas's eyes meet yours. The moment so intense, so vulnerable. You'd never met anyone like him. Charming, handsome, intelligent, fun, amazing in bed. Would you spend another year celibate, touching yourself to memories of this weekend? The moment stretched on, neither of you wanting to look away.  
"Thomas, you have the most mesmerizing eyes. I can't tell if they're blue or green."  
"Both. Yours are gorgeous. They stare right through me." His thumb angles your chin so he can kiss your lips, a soft brush of lips. "How about that hot tub?  
"Hell yes. I don't think I'll be able to walk right for a week."  
"Oh come now. I'm not that big."  
He lets you up. You watch him undress the rest of the way. "Tom, you're not small. I haven't been with anyone in the year since our last night together. And my legs have been spread more in the last two days than I can remember."  
"Well when you put it that way." He leans down. You look up as he stops. "We'll have to see that it's not another year before you're good and fucked properly." His tongue slips between your lips before his lips press firmly to yours. His fingertips rest on your jawline. He presses his thumb to your chin. "Now get undressed so we can enjoy the hot tub."  
You slip out out the dress and heels, wrapping the robe around you but leaving it open. Tom wraps a towel around his waist then walks out onto the balcony. He turns the hot tub on while you look out over the city.  
"This is a beautiful view."  
He leans in and kisses your neck, slipping his arms around your waist. "I don't believe in fate. But I do believe I was meant to find you again." He leans his head against yours. "I'm in the US quite often for filming. I'd love it if I could see you when I'm able to."  
You lean your head against his. "I'd like that. So, what do we call this?"  
"Getting to know one another?" He turns you to face him. "Audrey, in my business, there are a lot of dishonest people. There's always someone who wants something from you. But not you. You've been completely honest and generous of your body and affection and only wanted me for me, Tom. Not me Tom Hiddleston, the actor."  
"I think I can handle that. But I also know I'm not ready for your fame. Even just as a friend."  
"That's understandable. Now." He pushes the robe off your shoulders then drops the towel. He throws you over his shoulder, causing you to cry out in surprise then climbs up into the hot tub. He settles on a seat then sets you in his lap, your back against his chest.  
He hands you a glass of wine that he must have poured while you were looking out over the city. "So we'll take turns. You tell me something about you then I'll tell you something about me until we're prunes. Or until you're beautiful body is too much and I need to make love to you again."  
Your lips part. "I like it when you say things like that. Deal." You clink your glass to his. "My favorite food is sushi. I could live on it." You sip your wine then lean your head back on his shoulder, looking out over the darkened sky and the city lights twinkling like fixed stars upon the night.  
You sit and enjoyed each other’s company and drink wine, getting to know each other a little better. It was understandable that after the long day of ‘activities’ you were both a little worn out. You rests your head on Tom’s shoulder. The warm water surrounding you as you close your eyes. He smiles, wrapping his arms around you. He holds you tight against him, savoring the way you fit perfectly in his embrace. Your eyes open and you sit up, realizing you were falling asleep.   
“Hmm. Should we call it a night then?” Tom gently combs your wet hair back off your face over your shoulder.   
You smile,rubbing your eyes like a sleepy child. “I have to leave in the morning, so that would probably be a good idea.”   
Tom’s smile fled as he looked at you. “What? But tomorrow is Sunday.”   
“Yes. And school starts Monday morning. I have to get home, do my laundry, get ready to go back to work. That sort of thing.” He looks stunned as he just stares at you. “Didn’t I tell you I leave in the morning?”   
“No I . . . I’m here until Monday evening. I just . . . I assumed . . .” His words trail off as his fingertips brush gently along your cheek and the line of your jaw. He looks into your eyes. “I’m not ready for this to be over. To lose you, only to see you God knows when.”  
You smile a little, covering his hand with yours. “At least this time, we definitely have each other’s numbers, Tom. You saw to it first thing.”  
“Yeah, but I . . .” His words stop there. You could see a sadness in his eyes mixed with longing. At once, he leans closer, pulling you into a deep passionate kiss. He turns you in his arms and holds you tightly, anxiously consuming your lips. His large hand splayed against your back, his other hand slides to the back of your neck into your hair to cradle your head as he tasted your lips, devouring your taste, savoring your flavor.   
You are surprised by the sudden onrush of passion, but you melt easily into his embrace, wrapping your arms around his neck. You return his every affection. He felt so wonderful in every way.  
It wasn't long before he was hard and aching to be inside you again. He palms your breast, kneading and pinching. He reaches between you to hold his cock upright. You shift your hips and slide down on him slowly, gasping.  
"God, you're so tight." He groans and let's his head fall back. "This isn't hurting you, is it?"  
"A little." He moves his hips to pull out of you. You clamp your legs against his thighs. "No. No, I like it." You comb the fingers of both hands through his hair. He sighs and closes his eyes. When he opens them, you meet his gaze. "Water tightens a woman. It's fine."  
"You're sure?" He cups the side of your face.  
You smile at his concern and nod. "Sure." His hand moves to your neck, his thumb in your throat and fingers on your shoulder. He thrusts up into you with a grunt. How tight you are almost brings him off. You cry out, bowing backwards. "Shit..." His mouth covers your nipple. You roll your hips to meet his thrusts, the churning water splashing onto the balcony floor. His thumb moves to your lips, pulling down slightly on your bottom one. You bite the pad of it then suck then bite again. His hand at your throat moves into your hair, pulling your head back to expose your throat. His mouth tastes your skin while the fingers of his other hand teases your clit. You feel him tightening.  
"Cum for me, sweetheart." His voice is breathy at your pulse. "Cum, darling. I need to feel you." He grunts, pulling harder on your hair. His body shakes, trying to hold it until you orgasm. You can't form words, only cries of pleasure. "Oh god, Audrey. I can't- Fuck! I'm gonna cum." He grits his teeth against your skin. He holds you down and pounds into you. That's all you need to go over the edge. You throw your head back and shout his name.  
He falls still but continues to plant kisses on your neck then your ear and jawline. His lips move over your cheek and forehead, into your hair. "Let's go to bed." He helps you up then climbs out of the hot tub. He helps you down the steps then dries you off, using it as an excuse to touch you more. You return the favor, memorizing the feel of his body underneath the towel. Not that you could forget or that you hadn't already.  
Neither of you bother with clothes. Tom takes the brush from your hands and sits behind you. "I've enjoyed this weekend immensely, Audrey." You close your eyes and enjoy the feeling of him brushing your hair.  
"I have too, Thomas." He lays your brush on the bedside table. "I'm not going to lie. It's been pretty wonderful going to sleep in your arms and waking up next to you."  
"I feel the same." He lays down and pats the spot right next to him. You snuggle into the comforting firmness of his body. He plays with your hair until you fall asleep in his arms. He was really quite delighted to have found you again. He rolls over to his side, pressing his body to yours, wanting to be as close to you as possible. Eventually, his mind quiets enough for him to sleep.

You dig your nails into Tom's back as the orgasm tears through you. Your barking cries echo in the morning stillness. His pants tickle your ear and neck until he falls still. Your feet slip along his ass and upper thighs. "Good morning, Thomas."  
"Good morning, Audrey." He nuzzles his nose against yours. "When do you need to leave?"  
You glance at the clock on the bedside table. "In about two hours."  
"That gives us enough time for a shower and breakfast." He kisses you deeply then lets you up. "I'll get the water going if you'll order room service. I trust you."  
You watch him walk into the bathroom, naked as the day he was born. The muscles of his back and legs make you shiver. God, your toys were going to get lots of use. You roll over to the phone and place an order for a light breakfast then jump out of the bed. He'd surprised you with his mouth first thing this morning, you'd return the favor.

Tom carries your suitcase in his hand through the hotel lobby, holding your hand with the other. Convention goers definitely make note of the two of you. The valet brings your car around. He takes your bag from Tom and places it in your trunk. Tom waits for you to get into the driver's seat and buckle up. He leans in your window and kisses you tenderly. "Call me when you arrive home. I want to know you know you've made it safe."  
"I can do that. Have fun at your convention."  
"I've had more fun with you this weekend. But I'll try." He kisses you again then walks up onto the curb, watching you drive away. His phone rings. He looks at the display. It's the picture he snapped of the two of you kissing in the soft morning sunlight. "You're not supposed to be on the phone while you're driving, pet."  
"I know. I just wanted to tell you that I'm so glad I found you again."  
"I was just thinking the same thing." There's a comfortable silence on the line while you listen to each other breathe. "Be safe."  
"I will. Call you in a couple hours."  
"I'll be waiting." He ends the call and shoves his hands in his pockets. A one night stand. A weekend together. Next time, he'd get you for longer. He'd make sure of that.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Audrey will be back.


End file.
